


Dirty Fantasy

by AloneOnGallifrey



Category: Namari-Kirin
Genre: I don't know what I am writing, Other, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我他妈怎么知道这是啥<br/>总之很污就对了<br/>很短</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 各种ooc，大概是K受向，吃不掉请别硬吞  
> 拒绝转载，无关人士请回避

*  
想要扯开他的衣服手心贴在前胸感受他平稳的心跳和呼吸时低低的起伏。  
想看他被蒙住眼睛束缚在椅子上，按到肩膀或者腰侧的时候不由自主地前倾身体低声喘息，声音里全都是欲望的味道。或者一手压着他的手臂一边在他身上游走，凑近他将呼吸喷洒在他裸露的皮肤上。  
不蒙眼也很好啊——站在他面前居高临下地凝视他的眼睛，即使是居于弱势也毫不让步的那个人眼眸中全都是明亮的笑意，暖黄的灯光落到眼底像是一团火。想要一边爱抚折磨他一边抛出各类难题，看他在思维的殿堂中大放异彩，或者更为过分一点，把他压在椅背上让他失去理智，只能低声呢喃自己的名字。  
在他不安僵硬的时候揉揉他的发倒一杯他最爱的酒，他嘴唇轻触手中的酒杯和吞咽时喉结滚动带着一种难以言喻的神圣感。突然会想戳戳他的脸颊，指尖压在他的唇上毫无防备地感觉到他探出舌轻触。  
然后他略微低头将还未收回的两指含入口中，不同于他微凉的皮肤的温度，那简直是——能让一个人的感官全部集中在手指上。那种一念之间就能决定一个人生死的感觉——妙不可言。抽出手指时带出那一片湿淋淋地反光，而他只是仰着头闭上眼睛，额前的碎发正好垂落在眼前。  
想吻他。  
忍不住就想恶意捉弄他想听他低声祈求——虽然知道成功的可能性微乎其微。想要在他的敏感区抚摸流连，故意挑逗，直到他无意识地靠近想寻找温度低一些的东西，喉中发出压抑不住的细碎呻吟。然后故意分开他的腿用膝盖顶住勃/起。  
他连喘息都很迷人。  
在他硬了的时候拽开他的长裤隔着手套握住他的勃/起，手指探入的时候极具视觉冲击力。展开手来回摩擦轻抚的时候他会不自觉地前倾，伸出另一只手揽住他，顺着脊柱向下——一直到腰。隔着那一层皮革都能感受到他后腰的温度，他轻颤着低叹的声音就在耳畔。  
把他压回椅背上抽出手时他看不出是松了一口气还是略带着些失望，眼神中略带着些许迷茫，就像是蒙了层雾。不忍看着他在情欲中浮沉还是摘掉一只手套直接按上他的勃/起，他尖锐地抽气时紧紧攥着扶手指节发白，手腕和皮带摩擦染上薄薄的红。  
指尖沾染上他身体的温度之后重新换到了还戴着手套的右手，微凉的皮革直接接触的时候激起一阵轻颤。收紧手指微微向他俯身时他的发蹭过手臂，在他释放的时候搂着他的腰望进他闪烁着光芒的眼眸，褪去朦胧雾气重又变得清明；指间掌心上凉滑的白色液体，滴落在皮肤上却像是溅出的开水一样灼人；他低声念着的那个名字，混进压抑隐忍的喘息中再也听不清。  
退开身之后他靠回椅背上整理好衣衫，镜片遮去了眼中的一切感情。  
那是他啊。


End file.
